Unexpected Prince Charming
by Doulos
Summary: Hermoine falls in love with the story of Cinderella. When the school decides to put on the play, she decides to audition. The only question is...who will play Prince Charming? No HBP spoilers! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the creater of these wonderful characters, or of anything else you already recognize. **

Chapter 1

_I just can't seem to put my finger on it. _Hermione thought to herself. She had been dating Ron for almost eight months now and something still just didn't feel right to her. _Oh well, probably just my imagination, but something just feels out of place. It's like one of those things your feminine intuition tries to tell you but you just can't figure out. _Hermione found that wandering the hallways on patrol duty was the perfect time to get quality thinking done.

She glanced at her watch. Ten o'clock. She had finally finished her patrol. That night was particularly quiet, probably because the majority of the students were scrambling to finish their homework and study for their exams scheduled for the end of the first term. Seeing the Fat Lady, Hermione tiredly uttered the password ( "Pickled frogs legs") and stumbled through the portrait hole to find an enormous sign on the Gryffindor notice board.

**Attention: Students 6th year or above interested in the Performing Arts. This year we will be performing the musical Cinderella. See Professor Trelawney to sign up for tryouts on January 14th.**

It was a challenge not to squeal in delight, which would be a very un-Hermioneish action. She knew right then and there she absolutely had to audition. It didn't even occur to her that she was very uncomfortable singing and speaking in front of large groups of people. She just had to do it.

_Flash Back_

The summer had been a busy one to be sure. Her family took a vacation to America where Hermione found her first love, the story of Cinderella. She loved the music, the plot, and the wonderful ending with the Prince. There was something about the whimsical nature of the story, the way everything fell into place that soothed her. With the big decisions she faced with her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she needed a place to escape to help her relax. Cinderella did that for her.

The rest of her summer after the vacation with her family was spent progressively driving Harry, Ron, and Ginny absolutely raving mad with the songs she memorized from the musical. You have to understand, this was very unusual behavior for Hermione. She never sang in front of people, never became obsessed with certain books, movies, songs, or stories of any kind.

"I'm pretty sure she has a lose screw in her head," Ron whispered to Harry as they passed the bathroom in No. 12 Grimauld Place. Hermione was again singing in the shower, something she had never done before that year.

"Yeah mate, I'm pretty sure she has officially lost it. I hope this means she'll be too distracted by this Cinderella obsession to notice our homework planners have miraculously disappeared over the summer," Harry mumbled back.

"Ah well, one can only hope," replied Ron with a sigh.

_End Flashback_

"What are you so bloody happy about today?" Ron asked a beaming Hermione as they walked to breakfast. Well really, Harry and Ron walked. Hermione skipped.

"That's sure a nice way to greet your girlfriend in the morning, isn't it?" she replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"Why do you think? What else could make Hermione so happy but a day full of end of term exams?" Harry mused thoughtfully. Though not a grouchy person by nature it was mildly unusual to see Hermione, the dignified Head Girl, skipping down the hallway to breakfast.

"Well, actually on top of that they are holding auditions for Cinderella. Professor Trelawney decided it was time the student body learned some appreciation for the arts. Wonderful women that Professor Trelawney." If possible, Hermione grinned even larger as she said this.

Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks, the shock apparent on their faces. The look in their eyes clearly said, "She did not just say what we think she said." But she did. And not only that, she decided to tell them she was going to audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my own keyboard...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why couldn't he have talked about something interesting today?" Hermione hissed to Harry as she struggled to pay attention in History of Magic. Paying attention had never been a problem for her, except for today. She found herself staring at the clock instead of taking her usual copious notes. It was January 14th and only a few agonizing hours away from auditions.

"Like what, the history of toe nail clippers used by trolls in the late 16th century?" replied Harry with a dramatic roll of his eyes. It was difficult to suppress a chuckle as he watched Hermione tap her fingers impatiently as she dazed off into space instead of furiously copying down every word that came from Professor Binn's mouth. _Hermione should try out for plays more often. _Harry thought to himself. _It gives us some entertainment during the dullest hours of the day. Unfortunately it also means we won't have any notes for this class... Oh well, it's definitely worth it._

Finally, after what seemed to be several decades, the bell rang signaling the end of classes. With an audible sigh Hermione collected her books and her unnaturally blank parchment and headed for the Gryffindor common room. She needed to have a little chat with Ginny.

"Ginny dear, could I have a word?" Hermione said in the nicest tone she could muster. After a sudden attack of nerves at the end of History of Magic she decided she needed some one to audition with her. Ginny was the perfect candidate.

_Oh dear, I wonder what she wants from me now. She only uses that tone of voice when she absolutely needs something. _"Sure, just a sec," came the defeated reply. Ginny rose dejectedly from the couch and meandered toward where Hermione had occupied a corner table. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, have you ever seen the muggle musical Cinderella?"

Not seeing exactly where this question was leading Ginny replied, "Sure. It was one of my favorites as a kid."

A conniving grin suddenly appeared on Hermione's face. A grin that made the hair stand up on the back of Ginny's neck. She did not like that look. It always meant Hermione was going to ask for a favor. Something Ginny would not be able to refuse.

"Excellent, that was exactly what I hoped. I have a proposition for you. Would you be willing to audition with me for the part of the two evil stepsisters? I mean, I know you aren't comfortable singing in front of people and it occurred to me that I am not either. So we could participate with each other in a musical we both love and get to use our evil side a bit for a change. Please, please, please, I don't want to audition alone." All of this left Hermione's mouth in about three seconds as she tried to say everything she wanted to before Ginny could decide to get up and walk away.

"Sure." Ginny said, warming to the idea.

"Really? Just a 'Sure' and you'll do it? I don't have to argue or bribe you at all? Sweet! I promise you won't regret this!" Hermione gushed excitedly. "Oh, by the way, auditions start in fifteen minutes."

"WHAT!"

"Well, nothing like waiting to the last minute I guess. Sorry about that. We had better go, don't want to be late." And with that, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her from the common room.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, let's have it quiet now. I have several stations around the room with various professors in charge of each; you will know which one is which by the sign I have at that particular location. Each station will be for the auditioning of certain roles. When you have completed your audition you will return to your common room; results will be posted on my classroom door tomorrow at dawn. Good luck to each of you." Professor Trelawney pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and turned to the line of students already forming at her own station. As the director of the play she felt it was her responsibility to cast Cinderella.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her towards the sign that read **Evil Step-sisters. **"Great. Do you see who we are auditioning for? If we get the part it will be an absolute miracle…" hissed Ginny out of the corner of her mouth. With out even looking at her Ginny could feel Hermione's moral drop. Professor Snape sat behind the table wearing a mildly malicious look on his face.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? Goody little-miss-know-it-all and the female weasel. I can't exactly say I was expecting to see either of you here." He said to the two teenage girls with a sneer. "Let's get on with it then, although I sorely doubt either of you will even be able to read the script. After all, it is way too complicated for any Gryffindor student; the words get longer than four letters each."

"Uh, Hermione? Why don't you take the first role?" Ginny murmured.

This did nothing to calm Hermione's nerves. _At least I didn't choose a singing role, then I would have to go through the torture of singing for him. Ugh. _With shaking hands she proceeded to pick up two scripts, one for Ginny, and one for herself.

Just as she was about to begin, she noticed a silvery blonde head across the room. _That can't be. What in the heck would he be doing here… he can't possibly be auditioning can he? Can you imagine, the Little Ferret taking a role in Cinderella? Not possible. _

"Ah hem. Do you need me to sound that first word out for you Miss Granger? To me that looks like 'and,' but I could be mistaken." His words just dripped with sarcasm as he brought her back to the task at hand.

Hermione felt the blood rush into her face and her anger start to rise. There was no way the little ferret was going to distract her from mastering her audition. With a loud and clear voice she began…

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys, Doulos here. I meant to leave this note on the last chapter, but I am very very very technology challenged. That and I forgot to. Anyways... This is my very first fanfic ever and I would appreciate any critiques you would have. I realize this first chapter is very dull, but the story will get going soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To Draco's dismay, his father had insisted he audition for the part of Prince Charming in the Hogwart's production of Cinderella. "It will give you an appreciation for the fine arts Draco; and you can't possibly accept any part but the best. I hope this will open your eyes so you can enjoy any kind of artful performance like a true and refined Malfoy."

So, here he was in the dreadful stuffy tower waiting in line with a bunch of other morons to audition for the part of Prince Charming. He found it was more tolerable if he occupied himself by watching other auditions. He watched Cho Chang do a passable job on her audition, standing in line just in front of Pansy. He had already missed the auditions of Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode to his dismay. Pansy did a dismal job trying to be Cinderella, tripping on her large elephant-style feet. She stuttered nervously over her words and kept glancing over her shoulder at other auditions around her for tips on her own.

Also, to his complete surprise, Neville was acing his audition. He stood as tall and proud (_most unlike himself…)_ as a king, which coincidentally was the part he was trying to portray. _Who knew the blundering idiot could act? He probably got mudblood Granger to brew him some of that bloody luck potion for the occasion. _

Draco smoothly and inconspicuously glanced around the room, curious as to which part the mudblood was going to audition for. _Looks like the know-it-all isn't big headed enough to try out for the part of Cinderella. Who would have thought? _He narrowed his eyes in attempt to read the sign on the table nearest to her. When the words finally registered those same steel grey eyes widened in shock. _Evil step sister! What the bloody hell does she think she's doing? There is no way that die hard Gryffindor could even muster enough dramatic ability to portray something so decidedly evil. I mean… honestly. Bloody hell! _

It was at that particular moment he experienced true astonishment. The look on Hermione's face was one of pure evil; even down to the sneer and expression of absolute haughtiness present on her face. Draco watched awe as she spectacularly performed with confidence and grace.

"Mr. Malfoy…..….**Mr. Malfoy!**" Professor Flitwick cried as loud as his lungs would allow, which naturally sounded barely louder than a normal tone of voice. Fortunately, this was enough to pull Draco out of his reverie. "Mr. Malfoy, we need to continue on with auditions. Please take a script and begin to read, starting on page 15 on paragraph two. Read until I instruct you to stop."

"Yes Professor," he replied with a smooth recovery. The shock he still felt was quickly and efficiently hidden from his handsome face. A Malfoy never shows surprise; especially not to his superiors. After reading until Professor Flitwick was satisfied, he continued on for voice auditions with Headmaster Dumbledore.

After completing this audition with his usual suave and debonair Malfoy style finesse, he looked around to find and harass the mudblood. _She must have finished and left already. Oh well, no matter. There will be plenty of time for more verbal abuse later. She'll never hear the end of this from me. T he perfect know-it-all Gryffindor behaving like a Slytherin…inconceivable. At least this means I won't have to pretend to like her though, seeing that she isn't going to be Cinderella. Good thing too. That one I'm not so sure even I could manage to pull off.

* * *

_

_Malfoy, auditioning for the part of Prince Charming…impossible! I mean sure, he is refined and charming and snobby, but really! Malfoy! It was definitely an excellent decision not to audition for the part of Cinderella, especially though I know I could have gotten it. I mean really, there wasn't much for competition. _

Hermione flopped onto her bed with a sigh of resignation. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep that night, and she absolutely had to be the first one there in the morning to see the results of the auditions. _Well, I may as well get some homework done if I'm not going to sleep. I think I might be falling behind. I'm only three weeks ahead in transfiguration, and only four or five days ahead in arithmancy. Yes, I think a night of homework should put me back in the right place. _And with another sigh, she pulled out her books, quill, and a few roles of parchment. _Yes, definitely an excellent decision not to be Cinderella.

* * *

_

Draco slid into bed with confidence, knowing he had already gotten the part his father had requested. There had really been no competition. Zabini had done an outstanding job in the speaking auditions, but Draco knew for a fact he couldn't sing. He could speak from his experiences of rude wake up calls he had gotten from the mornings past. Whenever Blaise had woken up and started to shower before him, the sound coming from the showers was one resembling a cat being strangled. And that was being nice about it.

_I wonder who the lucky girl will be, the Cinderella who will get me to sweep her off her feet and dance with her though all of the rehearsals. I hope it will be Chang. That would really miff Potter. I would give anything to see the expression on his face while I give her the final kiss to end the performance. Yes, that would be utterly priceless. _

As he was about to slip into dreamland, with the story of Cinderella dancing though his head, he awoke to reality with a start. _The stepsisters throw themselves at Prince Charming the entire production. Granger, without a doubt is going to be one of those sisters, which means the mudblood will be throwing herself at me through hours and hours and hours of rehearsal. Oh for Merlin's sake… The girl who gets Cinderella had better be good. _

And with that, he finally skipped off to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the updating delay, I went on vacation... yeah I know. Excuses, Excuses. Anyway, you can probably expect updates about once a week or so, just an FYI. Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and for the fun of it, here are some shout outs:

**cReAtIvE-tHoUgHtS**- thank you for the reviews, and for using the word giddy. It's one of my favorites.

**JustLovely42-** You might just be right... maybe.

oh, and just one more note: if you can guess correctly what Doulos means please leave it in a review. You will probably be rewarded with four smiley faces and a thumbs up... and for those who are wrong... well, let's just say I give points for creativity.

Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He gracefully slid his hand into hers as he fell into her chocolate brown eyes; eyes he could get lost in. And at that particular instant, the music began to play.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He whispered, unable to speak louder. His breath seemed to have seeped out of his lungs into the air around him.

"Indeed you may kind sir," she replied in turn with a smile that made her eyes twinkle.

He had a good look at his dancing partner. A stunning periwinkle dress with a beautiful sweetheart neckline and silver accents flowed gracefully down her gorgeous willowy figure. _Perfect. Even Father wouldn't be able to say no to her. Not that it matters what Father thinks, he will have nothing to do with this. _With a genuine smile that lit up his stormy grey eyes, he led her to the dance floor to waltz. He felt as though his feet were no longer on the floor…

"DRAKIE! Oh come on Drakie, you can't possibly be sleeping still. Uh… Drakie?" Suddenly a hint of fear gleamed in Pansy's eyes. Her Drakie did not look happy. In fact, he looked a tad violent….

Only with the greatest of self control did Draco Malfoy resist the urge to take hold of her neck and throttle her into oblivion, although such on attempt would surely be unsuccessful, due to Pansy's "sizeable" advantage. I mean, needless to say, his hands wouldn't really fit around her neck. Ah well, it was the thought that counted.

"Pansy, I swear, if you ever even touch me again it will be the last thing you ever do on this earth."

"But, Drakie... I just wanted to congratulate you on getting Prince Charming. I mean, I'm devastated I didn't get Cinderella but we all know Lavender Brown is Trelawney's favorite brownnoser. But they did give me the part of the lead lady mouse…" Pansy rambled on cheerfully. In fact, she was almost _too_ cheerful.

* * *

"Come on Hermione, wake up! WAKE UP!" Lavender yelled forcefully into Hermione's ear. "Transfiguration starts in 15 minutes. We're going to be late!" 

With a yelp Hermione quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sprang out of bed feeling slightly disoriented. Like she wasn't where she thought she should be. _Why am I so tired? I'm really going to need a nap this afternoon, maybe during free period if possible. _With that thought she hurriedly scampered off to get ready for class.

* * *

"Wow Hermione, sleep much?" asked Ron as an extremely disheveled Hermione slipped into class just as the bell rang. Her hair was even bushier than usual and she had unnaturally large bags under her eyes. She had the haunted look of someone who rarely slept. 

She put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Oh, I'm just a little tired today is all," she replied distractedly as she opened her most recent roll of parchment. "What on earth…" Her page was filled with her handwriting and covered with notes and figures she didn't even remember writing.

"What, only five weeks ahead of schedule? Shameful really, falling behind on your schoolwork like that. Where are your priorities?" Harry said with a laugh. "You know Hermione it really isn't a sin to be under two months ahead of the rest of us. After all, you're only human. Or mostly human that is." To his complete surprise his head remained bruise-less after that particular comment. That reply would usually earn him a slap upside the back of the head.

"No, that isn't it. In fact I'm three months ahead of schedule. The only problem is I don't really recall writing these notes…." Then it hit her. She was staying up late to catch up on school work because she couldn't sleep. _Why was it that I couldn't sleep? Only things that make me nervous keep me awake at night. What have I been anxious about? _

"The auditions!" she gasped. "Guys, I totally forgot about checking the cast list this morning." She sighed exasperatedly at the blank look on their faces. "Cinderella…?"

"Oh!" they both said in unison with a look of comprehension dawning on their faces.

"Oh yeah, Ginny mentioned something to me about that this morning. Something I was supposed to tell you if I saw you…" Ron sat and pondered for a moment with his fingers thoughtfully stroking his chin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "By Jove I've got it! She told me to tell you that you got the part. Yes that was it." He found himself suddenly surrounded by a pair of surprisingly strong arms seemingly trying to choke the life out of him.

"I got the part, I got the part, I got the part!" She kept repeating with the eyes of the entire class on her back.

"Miss Granger that is quite enough. Honestly, that kind of behavior out of our very own Head Girl. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagal said with a look of mild surprise.

Then, suddenly, she looked at Hermione with a strange glint of pride in her eyes. "On second thought Miss Granger, I think congratulations are in order. Ten points to Gryffindor." She smirked in an almost Snape-like manner at a gaping class.

"Alright, back to business. Please open your books to page 182…"

* * *

A/N (because I _know_ you guys love 'em...): 

School has officially started for me :-( so my writing style might improve a bit. Hopefully. Please let me know what you guys think about the story so far, like if it's going too slow, or whatever. Flame me if you feel like it. I am also open to any ideas you might have and might even incorporate them into the story, so please please please review! Now for the shout outs...

**cReAtIvE-tHoUgHtS : **I'm glad you like the story! And for your guessing effort I will give you a virtual high five and an eyebrow wiggle (not sure why...) but unfortunately you aren't right. Good effort though. And watch out for those boats.

**mysteriouscharm : **thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Whoops…forgot about the bloody disclaimers. I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter...yadah yadah yadah**

"Morning Drakie!" yelled Pansy in a sing-voice at the top of her lungs.

"I swear, if this becomes a habit I will just have to remove her vocal chords. Violently." Draco mumbled angrily. Apparently he just wasn't a morning person. Or a Pansy person for that matter either.

"Might I ask why you insist on waking me up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Well you see, it's just such a lovely day out today. The birds are chirping the sun is shining…" Pansy again sensed she had overstepped her boundaries. Without another peep she turned on her heel and left the room. "Well it's not my fault we can't all be constantly happy like me," she grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Draco yelled as he sent a book sailing mere inches above her head.

She turned and gave him a look of indifference as she continued her way down the stairs.

_I wonder what that little punk is up to this morning. She is never so ecstatically happy unless she has excellent news (which in all their history together had only happened once) or when she is in the process of planning or performing what she considers to be some kind of torment. _Draco sighed with resignation and decided to get dressed. _Well, I suppose I'll find out sooner or later. The little nitwit can never seem to keep her mouth shut, especially if it's some kind of 'secret plan' of hers.

* * *

_

Down in the Great Hall, Pansy narrowed her eyes at the blonde-haired, violet-eyed Lavender Brown. _She only got Cinderella because she's Trelawney's favorite. That crazy woman just didn't seem to understand I was made for that part. I mean, look at me; I'm nearly perfect for the role. And Lavender can't even sing for Merlin's sake. _She seethed as her face hardened into a sneer. _And if Trelawney can't figure that out for herself, I'll just take matters into my own hands. _

There was a good reason Pansy Parkinson had been placed in Slytherin. Though the girl did not look it, she was cunning. Not smart, mind you, but definitely crafty. When she really wanted something she would go to absolutely any lengths to get it. In fact, she would pay Blaise Zabini any price he asked to get something from Professor Snape's Private stores.

"Lavender," Pansy whined. "Could you please help me on my Divination, I am completely confused. I have two cups of tea here, could you help me with that first assignment we had in class? I really want to learn to 'see.' Otherwise, there is no way I'm going to pass."

Flattered, Lavender consented immediately. "Oh sure you poor dear; inner eye a bit cloudy?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly it. I just knew you would help me." She replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

That smile sent shivers down Lavenders back. Something in the back of her mind told her not to help her. _I'm being ridiculous. She's just nervous and trying to be nice; after all, she is a Slytherin. And what kind of Gryffindor would back out on a promise to help? _

"Alright, hand me the tea. There is only 20 minutes left of breakfast and we really don't have time to sit and chat." With a silent sigh of acquiescence she quickly gulped down the tea, wanting to make the lesson as short and painless as possible. "Ok, do you have your divination book?"

"Oh dear, I must have left it in the common room. I'll just quickly run back and get it, ok?" Pansy said in a rush.

"Hmm… I don't think we really have time for that today. Why don't we just get together tomorrow alright?"

"I suppose that will work." Pansy replied, trying to look disappointed.

* * *

"All right everyone, time to start. First, I need Cinderella, the two evil stepsisters and the evil step mother." Professor Trelawney declared, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Umm… Professor?" Lavender said hesitantly.

"Yes my dear child?"

"Well, you see Professor; I won't be able to participate today. For some reason no matter how hard I try I just can't pretend to be Cinderella. In fact, I just can't seem to lie at all; not that acting is lying or anything." She said in a hurry. "I just don't understand it."

"That is very interesting indeed. Why don't you report to the medical wing and have Madam Pomfrey have a good look at you."

"Yes Professor, I'll go down right away."

"In the mean time…" She sighed as she looked around the room. She needed a replacement Cinderella for the moment to keep practice flowing. Seeing no one else capable for the part she dejectedly made her decision. "Miss Granger! I need you to step in for Miss Brown until she can fix whatever malady is afflicting her. Miss Parkinson, you will step in for Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor," they said in unison, but for some reason Pansy just didn't seem to happy about the situation.

_I just don't understand that child… I give her a bigger role for the day and she gets frumpy about it. And to think she had the nerve to try out for Cinderella.

* * *

_

As Draco watched the events of that afternoon unfold, some things suddenly became crystal clear to him. _Bloody Hell…

* * *

_

A/N: What in the heck did Pansy do? Leave me a review of what you think about the future, and your thoughts on this particular chapter. WOOHOO! Shout out time…

**cReAtIvE-tHoUgHtS: **I have honestly never heard of an evil boat in my entire life… until now. Sounds creepy.

**Mysteriouscharm: **Yes indeedy…thanks for taking the time to review!

**Lady-Delpinea:** I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

Happy Reading!

Doulos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't grumble, grumble own more indistinct grumbling Harry Potter…dejected sigh**

Chapter 6

As much as she didn't want to admit it, the replacement had done a far better job portraying Cinderella than Lavender Brown ever had. _Well, with any help from Merlin, Miss Brown won't recover from her mysterious illness in time for me to tell her she's been replaced. Now the only problem is what to do with Miss Parkinson? She can't seem to read well enough to be given any sort of speaking role. I'll keep her in the part of _Mouse 4 _I believe. She wasn't even grateful to me for getting a larger role this afternoon. Looks like I need to re-open auditions for an evil step sister._

Professor Trelawney was having trouble sleeping that night. The only thing she could think about was her beloved play, and thinking of that never brought her any rest. It was several hours later when sleep finally claimed her, and haunted her with dreams of Pansy Parkinson breaking all of her glass slippers.

* * *

"Well Miss Brown, I am pleased to inform you that you have nothing to worry about." Madame Pomfrey said with a smile on her face. "Unfortunately, though not harmful, the vertasirum will remain active in your system for at least another four to five weeks. It was quite a dose you were given." 

"VERTASIRUM!" Lavender screeched. "What in the bloody hell is vertasirum doing in me!" She was near hysterics when realization finally dawned in her eyes. "Parkinson. I knew no Slytherin low-life would ask a Gryffindor for help in Divination. 'Oh Lavender please help me…' How could I have been so stupid? The lying scum tricked me, thinking she would take my part! That…."

"Now, that is quite enough now Miss Brown." Professor McGonagall had appeared on the scene, her mouth set in a grim line. "Do not say anything you will regret, or I will be forced to take points from Gryffindor. Miss Parkinson will be punished for her actions. In the mean time, please calm yourself and let the situation be handled by the proper authorities."

This did very little to calm Lavender's temper. Though normally a very sweet natured girl, she had quite the temper. Being an actress always had been her dream, and now it was gone. When else would she get another chance like that? The first thing on her to do list was to beat the bloody pulp out of Parkinson. The though that she had a wand to curse her into oblivion had totally slipped her mind. Lavender Brown finally understood what it meant to see red.

Madame Pomfrey had seen that look before and there was nothing else in the entire wizarding world to calm a temper like a good sedative. The next thing Lavender knew, she was slipping into dreamland with all thoughts of violence pushed from her head. Sleep was a very rarely recognized cure to a violent temper, and sleep Lavender did for the next 36 hours.

* * *

Professor Snape's head snapped up as he heard the knocker on his door send a resounding boom echoing off the dungeon walls. 

"Enter." He said and watched as the Headmaster appeared through the opening door.

"My apologies for interrupting your class Professor, but I'm afraid it is urgent that I speak with Miss Parkinson."

Pansy's stomach sank to the dank dungeon floor. _I thought Zabini told me it was untraceable. Oh, wait until my parents hear about this. _Those two seconds were all the time she had for thought when she heard Professor Snape call for her.

"Miss Parkinson, it appears the headmaster would like a word with you. You are expected to make up this potions lab this evening. Be at my office at seven o'clock, and please remember that late students receive detentions."

Pansy gulped and nodded. With out looking at his face, she stood up and walked in Dumbledore's general direction. She focused on the dull grey floor, scorched from the millions of cauldron fires over the ages. The heat started to rise on the back of her neck and she felt the eyes of her classmates on her back, curious as to what she had done. Losing focus on what she was doing, she caught her foot on the leg of a chair and nearly fell into the Headmaster. Even the most controlled student couldn't contain their snickers and Pansy wished she could simply drown in her embarrassment to get it over with.

After what seemed to be an eternity she finally reached the Headmaster's office. He murmured the password and Pansy reluctantly joined him on the staircase leading to his office. She took the chair facing his desk, tucked her legs under her chair, folded her hands in her lap, and determinedly refused to look at him.

"Miss Parkinson, I assume you know the reason you are here."

No reply.

"Come now, the silent treatment doesn't work on old men. I have far too much patience for that, but I must say, if you refuse to explain your actions then I will call in Miss Brown to do so for you."

With out looking up, Pansy began to explain. "Yesterday morning I slipped a vial full of Vertasirum into Lavender's tea when I asked for her help in divination. I just wanted to be Cinderella in the play and I didn't think she deserved to have it." She met his azure blue eyes. The disappointment written there was worse than any punishment he could have given her, and she would have done anything to erase it.

"I'm afraid I must take fifty points from Slytherin for such abominable behavior in addition to three weeks of detention with Professor Snape. I would not have expected anything as childish as that from a sixth year student. Good day Miss Parkinson."

She nodded and headed for the door. Never had she felt such shame in her entire life.

* * *

Draco knew exactly what Pansy had done the moment Lavender spoke up during rehearsal. The vial of what she had told him was perfume wasn't really perfume at all. There was only one thing that made a person tell the truth all the time like that, Vertasirum. _I just wonder how she got it. Must have paid some one else to do it for her, that would be the only way. _

As he sat and pondered her tactics, his mind wandered back to the rehearsal. Granger was doing an excellent job playing Cinderella, much better than Lavender had on even her best day. In fact, she was entrancing. Stunning. Captivating. _What in the heck is happening to me? Mudblood captivating? Not possible. I need to get to sleep earlier tonight I think; I'm going a little bit loony. In fact I'm almost giddy about being Granger's Prince Charming…_

Just at that precise moment he relented to the urge to bang his head against the wall. _What…_bang, _the bloody hell…_bang, _is the matter with me? _Bang, bang, bang. He had just admitted, albeit to himself, that he a) was giddy about being with Granger b)had called her something other than mudblood, and c) thought the word giddy.

_What in Merlin's beard is happening to me?

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, and also for the large number or errors you are bound to find in this chapter. To be honest I haven't even read though it. I' m on what I call 'burn out.' Homework is the devil, and had made me too lazy to write lately. In fact, I have a Calculus test in less than 36 hours that I'm not remotely prepared for… oh well. sigh. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I try to take all of your opinions to heart! I read somewhere that you're not allowed shout outs, so unfortunately I'm going to have to discontinue them …tear

Happy Reading!

Doulos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, for those of you who were wondering. Also, if you recognize any movie lines, which I'm not going to take the time to credit, they aren't mine either. Just so you know, don't want you guys to lose any sleep over it…**

Chapter 7

"Please Stepmother, may I go…" Hermione began, when she heard a sudden banging against the wall behind her. Stopping in mid-sentence, she turned with the rest of the cast to see none other than Draco Malfoy beating his head against the solid stone. Rather unusual behavior, especially for him.

"Mister Malfoy, are you quite alright?" Professor Trelawney whispered, cautiously approaching him. One minute, he was standing there, composed as can be, and the next he's thumping his head against the wall like a lunatic. Who knows what he might do?

Draco stopped with a start and slowly turned to face the silent crowd. His trademark smirk materialized out of thin air as he made his smooth recovery. "But of course Professor, I simply had a bug on my forehead. Nasty little bugger too, took a great deal of effort to get him off." Ok, so his recovery was not quite as smooth as he had hoped. _A bug on my head! Come on, a bug! Is that the best I can come up with? I can not believe how pathetic that is._

"Must have been a tough one, huh Malfoy, for you to bruise your pretty little head over it. Did you have the strength to squash it? Or was the itty bitty bug too much for you?" Neville replied sarcastically, shocking everyone. This was rather harsh, coming from such a gentle soul. He turned to the surprised faces and shrugged, not caring to explain himself to his peers.

"Funny Longbottom." Draco returned with a sneer. _I really am losing my touch; that is honestly the worst comeback I've ever heard, or said for that matter. Merlin, I really do need some sleep. First Granger, I mean mudblood, and now Longbottom? Bloody Hell!_

Finally after an eternity, which in reality was only an hour, Draco Malfoy trudged back to his room. He quickly stripped off his robes, pulled on a black t-shirt and some green and black flannel pants, and collapsed into bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

"Miss Granger, a word please."

"Yes Professor, I'll be with you in a moment." Hermione gathered up her script and books and turned to Professor Trelawney. For the first time since stepping foot into her classroom, Hermione saw Trelawney smile at her.

"As you may already know, Miss Brown will not be able to return to our production. You did a lovely job today, especially on such short notice. I would be honored if you would take the part of Cinderella."

Hermione let out a nearly inaudible gasp. _Me? Cinderella? Oh my giddy aunt… _Unfortunately, Trelawney mistook this gasp as one of horror. She assumed the blank look on Hermione's face was one of blatant refusal. "Well if you really don't want it, I'll guess I'll find some one else. But please reconsider, at least think about it for a day or two?" She was begging and she knew it. The disappointment in her eyes almost made Hermione's heart break.

"No, no, no, I would love the part. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Really, you'll do it? Wonderful!" She was nearly crying tears of joy. Embarrassed, Hermione mumbled a good bye and started down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room the next morning whistling _Bibbity Bobbity Boo _(A/N I don't really know what the song is called, but you get the idea.)

"Why good morning Hermione, I hear you have some good news," said a grinning Harry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied coyly.

"Oh come on Hermione, the entire school knows you're the new Cinderella." Ron said, with a roll of his eyes. "And, as it turns out, we have some good news for you too."

Trying to rid her cheeks of the blush that was creeping up, she replied, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"You have the honor of meeting the brand spankin' new set designers for the one and only Cinderella."

Hermione stifled a cough. "Not that I doubt you two, but I can barely read your hand writing, let alone decipher one of you drawings. I had no idea you two were so artistic." She tried very hard not to be sarcastic.

"Oh, you'll see Hermione. We'll make art like the world has never seen." Harry said, a bit dramatically.

"I have no doubt of it," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Uh…I'm sure I will love it," she replied with a reassuring look and a slight smile.

"Thanks Hermione!"

* * *

"Attention everyone! Tomorrow we will begin the ballroom scene, and I must know who can waltz."

Professor Trelawney announced and a hush came over the cast. Around half the students timidly raised their hands in the air. "Alright then, pair up. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you two need to be together so you can get used to dancing. Am I mistaken, or did you raise your hand Mr. Malfoy?"

"I could waltz in my sleep Professor," he replied with an arrogant look at Hermione.

"And you, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I've never learned to waltz," Hermione muttered as she looked at the floor. For some reason, admitting this in front of Malfoy made her feel ashamed.

"It's no matter my dear. Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you are an adept dance instructor, because I am relying on you to help Miss Granger. I have no idea how long this will take, so you will need to practice outside of rehearsal. I expect an adequate dance by the end of the week, so I do hope the two of you get along." Professor Trelawney left them there gaping at each other. Hermione swore she saw the coy old lady wink at her as she turned and went on to the next unfortunate couple.

Draco was the first to break the awkward silence, "So…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, another rushed chapter… I am such a procrastinator. Well, I hope to get some romance going in another chapter or two, let me know what you think!

Happy Reading!

Doulos


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Authors warning: This may get fluffy, I can't help it.**

So there they were, best enemies and dance partners. Anyone watching the pair would have laughed at their awkwardness. Hermione had her back to the stone wall of the astronomy tower watching him. Draco stood a careful four feet away while he shifted his weight back and forth… and back and forth… and back and forth…

"Stop already!" Hermione nearly shouted. "You're driving me bonkers. Could you just stand still?

Draco's head snapped up and he stopped his fidgeting. "Alright Granger, lets set a time and a place. As much as I would like to put it off until the last minute, I have no idea how long mudbloods take to learn how to dance so we had better start as soon as possible. Does dawn at the lake work for you?"

"Fine ferret," she replied with a roll of her eyes. As much as she would have liked to snap back at him, he might actually be right. Not about the mudblood thing, of course, but about how long she might take to learn to dance. Coordination had never been her strong point and she had never even seen a waltz, let alone tried to dance one.

"Ok, it's settled then." Draco watched as Hermione turned to leave. "And Granger?" She turned around, curious. "Be sure you bundle up, it's going to be cold outside."

She nodded and smiled. "The same goes for you Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione had always been an early riser, and was usually up just before dawn anyway. She opened her eyes and saw that it was probably twenty minutes before the sun would make its glorious appearance. She slipped out of bed, being sure not to wake her roommates, and made her way to the closet. Over half of it was packed full of Lavenders extravagant clothing, the other half was divided between the Hermione and Parvati Patil. She made her way to her end of the closet and selected her favorite pair of jeans and a warm burgundy sweater before hopping into the shower. She emerged ten minutes later, squeaky clean and smelling like strawberries from her shampoo. Quickly, she got dressed, pulled on a hat, scarf, jacket, and gloves, and made her way down to the lake.

* * *

Draco on the other hand, was rarely an early riser. He liked to lounge in bed as long as was humanly possible, especially during the winter months. Today, however, he jumped out of bed with what one might have called excitement, and nearly skipped to the shower. While rinsing the shampoo out of his silky blonde hair, it occurred to him why he was so happy to be awake this morning. _I'm meeting Hermione, I mean Granger, by the lake for dance lessons. I told her to bundle up. She told me to bundle up. She smiled at me. Wait a minute, she smiled at me? The world is coming to an end! _The shock of this sudden thought caused him to open his eyes as a particularly large amount of shampoo cascaded down his face, and consequently into his eyes. He cursed under his breath, mindful of his roommates on the other side of the door, as he managed to open his eyes and rinse the soap out.

He finally emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, smelling like what ever it is guys shampoo smells like. No one could tell you exactly what the scent is, only that it's manly. Draco opted for a pair of jeans and his new green sweater which was so dark a green it was almost black. For no apparent reason, his mother had sent him the sweater during the past week. _Maybe for my outstanding grades in potions, _he thought cheekily to himself.

He quickly wrapped himself in his coat, grabbed a hat, scarf, and two pairs of mittens, the second of which he shoved into his coat pocket. _Just incase she forgets her mittens, I don't want her to be cold,_ he explained to himself. At the time, being that it was early morning and he wasn't a very coherent thinker in the morning, this was a perfectly logical thought. And with that thought, he quietly closed the door behind him and ascended the stairs leading to the outdoors.

* * *

It was shaping up to be a fine day. The air was crisp and clean and the sun was bright and clear as it peaked over the top of the forbidden forest. By the time he got to the lake, he had already spotted Hermione sitting on a large grey rock under a leafless tree. She was patiently watching the sun come up. Her head turned at the sound of his feet crunching in the snow.

"'Morning ferret," were the first two words out of her mouth, accompanied by a slight smile. "Ready to dance?"

"Born ready." Draco replied. "Alright, let's get started." He pulled her up from her rock, and showed her how to stand. Her right hand was in his left, his right hand on her waist, and her left hand on his shoulder. "Ok, this is where the fun begins. Just think 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3 and you'll be just fine."

Hermione nodded and focused her attention on his feet and the pattern her feet were supposed to follow. _Front, side, together. Back, side, together, _which she kept repeating in her head. Unfortunately, her feet couldn't seem to follow her thoughts. Hermione had never been accused of being coordinated.

Draco could tell she was becoming frustrated. Despite the cold, her face was turning red and tears were forming in her eyes. So he began to whisper "One two three, one two three, one two three…" This didn't seem to be helping much. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't get her feet to go the direction she wanted them too. After fifteen minutes of absolute misery, her attempt at calm broke.

"Fine, you're right!" She yelled.

"Right about what?" Draco replied, utterly confused.

"Maybe I am just a stupid mudblood who can't learn to dance."

Shocked, he could do nothing but stare as he watched her run up to the castle with tears streaming down her face. And with each step she took, his heart sank a little bit lower.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been almost…three weeks? I've had a paper or two due, rather large ones at that, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't stand the thought of writing any more. I'm sure more than one of you know exactly how that feels. Random thought, what would you guys think of adding another couple to this story? If you think it would be cool, who do you think it should be?

Happy Reading, and thank you for all of the fabulous reviews!

Doulos


End file.
